Pumps are classified according to the movement of the force body of the pump, such as:
1) piston pumps, wherein the drive piston has a reciprocating straight-line movement;
2) rotary pumps, wherein the drive piston has a reciprocating angular movement; and
3) centrifugal pumps, wherein the body turns inside the pump body.
The following are descriptions of the prior art types of piston pumps:
Single acting pumps: on the upward stroke, it lifts by opening the intake valve, which is housed in the cylindrical valve inlet. On the downward stroke, it closes this valve and, in turn, opens the delivery valve through which it discharges the volume of the contents of the cylinder. PA1 Valve piston pumps: the delivery valve is mounted on the plunger, which has openings. The plunger thereby forms two chambers in the cylindrical body, intake taking place in the lower chamber, and compression taking place in the upper chamber when the plunger rises. PA1 Tubular piston pumps: the plunger consists of a tube carrying the delivery valve actuated by a rod on its outside. PA1 Double-acting pumps: made by joining two single-acting pumps. PA1 Horizontal plunger pumps: consist of a plunger shared by two pumps. On each stroke, one side of the plunger lifts while the other compresses. PA1 Differential pumps with horizontal and vertical plunger: on the upward stroke of the plunger, intake and injection into the delivery tube take place at the same time. On the downward stroke, the lower side of the plunger causes an injection through a union tube into the upper cylindrical space. However, the plunger stem also displaces fluids which pass to the delivery tube. Therefore, the pump works through intake and compression on the upward stroke, and on the downward stroke by compression only. PA1 Cylinder PA1 Piston PA1 Piston drive stem PA1 Intake valve casing box with its valve PA1 Delivery valve box with its valve.
The components of conventional piston pumps are: